


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by saphinias



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphinias/pseuds/saphinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s pupils are blown as he looks up at the white ceiling and a sliver of moonlight illuminates his face.  He feels…very connected to everything in that moment.  But most of all he feels close to Louis, closer than he’s ever been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

Harry hadn’t been able to go to sleep, kept up by growing pains at first.  But even once those had subsided something kept him restless and awake.  He was stretched out on top of the sheets beside Louis, who was completely entangled beside him, snoring loudly.  Harry smiled softly at him.

And suddenly he knew what had him up: he was happy.  He was happy and it was because of this wonderful, beautiful man beside him.

That day hadn’t been anything out of the ordinary.  They’d had some time off lately, and Louis had gotten up early that morning to present Harry with a steaming mug of tea as a bribe to make a hot breakfast for them.  Harry had then foolishly taken a drink, forgetting that Louis liked more sugar than tea, and tried to gulp it down so Louis wouldn’t get upset at him not liking his tea.  Unfortunately, the tea was so hot that it refused to slip down his throat, and he spewed it all over Louis’ shirt.  Which was actually one of his own that Louis had thrown on that morning.  Louis just laughed at him, and stripped off the shirt to throw it in the laundry.

Harry smiled larger at the recent memory of eating breakfast with Louis, both of them shirtless.  

The rest of their day was completely normal.  Nothing worth mentioning.  It was chilly outside, so they drank lots of tea, despite the morning mishap.  

And now Harry couldn’t stop smiling at such mundane things because every single thing he did with Louis was amazing, every touch was magical.  Harry wondered how it got this way without him noticing, how he fell irrevocably in love with Louis without even noticing.  

Harry thinks that Louis is the one, as cliche as that sounds.  But it feels so true, the only way to describe it, really.  Louis is the only person who he can communicate with without talking, the only one that can convey so much to him in a simple touch, the only one to make him feel like he does.  It’s…startling.

Harry’s pupils are blown as he looks up at the white ceiling and a sliver of moonlight illuminates his face.  He feels…very connected to everything in that moment.  But most of all he feels close to Louis, closer than he’s ever been.

“What’re y’thinkin’ ‘bout, Harry?” Louis drawls sleepily, head propped up on his arm.  Harry keeps looking up at the ceiling, unwilling to break this beautiful trance he’s in.

“How long’ve you been up, Lou?” he asked.

“Bit.”

Harry decides that the trance will only deepen to include Louis, and turns his head to meet Louis’ eyes.  ”I love you, Lou.”

Louis smiles, “Love you, too.”  But Louis is just saying it out of habit, because he truly does love Harry and says so all the time.

“No, I mean,  _I love you_.  This is it, Lou.  It’s you for me,” Harry’s eyes widened as he said it, words carelessly tumbling out of his lips.  

Harry can hear Louis suck in a surprised breath.  ”Harry…”

“I love you, Louis.  So much.  I know I’ve said it before but I’m just now…realizing it.  Ya know?  You make me so happy,” Harry’s words danced in front of Louis’ eyes.

“I know,” Louis said, eyes watering with emotion, “We’re it.”

Then they were both crying and kissing sloppy salty pecks on faces, and hair ruffling goes on, and they both cling to each other and giggle until they fall asleep.


End file.
